Things Happen
by Xx kaTe xX
Summary: Kate just moved to Canada because her grandmother was sick. She is starting at Degrassi when she meets someone who she really likes. She winds up dating that person, but many things happen that might jeopardize her relationship. Read the story to find out


Katelyn (**Kate**) Bourne was the new girl at Degrassi. She had brown hair and deep emerald green eyes. She was about 5'7". Her father had died of cancer when she was 2. That was almost 13 years ago. She remembered holding hands with her mom and dad while walking down the boardwalk in their home in New Jersey. Her family had to move to Canada when they received the news that their grandmother had gotten very ill. They had to live in Canada until she was better. Her sister, Hannah, would be going to a school close to Degrassi. She was going into 2nd grade. Her brother, Jack, would be going into a preschool.

* * *

"Morning mom" I said cheerfully as I poured a glass of orange juice.  
"Good morning Kate, are you ready for your first day at your new school?" said my mom.  
"Kinda, I mean im like still a little nervous and all, but other than that im ready."  
"Ok good. Hopefully you will meet some new friends."  
"Yea I hope I do"  
"Your boyfriend called from Jersey...he said he missed you and he cant wait to see you again."  
"Aww...i miss him too. I love him so much."  
"I know, sweetie. Hopefully grandma will be feeling better soon."  
I got into my car and started driving to school. My car wasn't in perfect condition, but it will have to work until I get a new job. I suddenly found that I was extremely lost. I started to panic and i walked into the nearest gas station to ask for directions to Degrassi. While I was walking through the door, I bumped into a girl.  
"Oh im so sorry!" said the girl.  
"No its ok...really." I said.  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yeah im fine"  
"You look familiar...do I know you? Do you go to Degrassi?"  
"Well im starting there today...I got lost and was hoping one of the workers here could give me directions."  
"Oh...well I go to Degrassi. I walk there everyday. Do you want me to show you where it is?"  
"Yeah that would be great! Thanks! By the way, whats your name?"  
"Oh im Emma...whats your name?"  
"Im Kate"  
"Well nice to meet you Kate, lets go!"

* * *

On our way to school, Emma told me all about Degrassi. She told me about the shooting, who to avoid, who was dating who, and she also told me where all of my classes were. It turned out I had about 4 classes with her, math, science, gym and history. We also had home-room together. Our first class was math.  
"Hey Kate, would you like to sit at my table during lunch?" Emma said.  
"Sure, I would love to!" I replied.  
"Great! Umm Ok guys, this is Kate"  
All the people at the table said "Hey" at the same time.  
"Ok Kate, this is Manny, Liberty, J.T, Toby and Frank."  
Frank was the first one to get up and greet me personally. I went to go get lunch. While I was waiting on the long line, Frank came up to talk to me.  
"Hey im Frank" he said  
"Oh hey...im Kate" I said as i held out my hand to shake his.  
"I know" he said.  
"Oh ok"  
"So Kate, where did you move here from?"  
"Oh im from New Jersey"  
"No way...im from New Jersey! Thats crazy! Small world..." said Frank  
"Wow really? Thats awesome!" I said..  
"Why did you leave Jersey?" he said.  
"My grandma got really sick, so we moved here to take care of her...and you?"  
"Oh I moved here because im in a band...we were constantly on tour and i just couldn't stay in the States."  
"Oh...well whats the name of your band?"  
"My Chemical Romance" he said."That sounds cool...maybe I could come by sometimes and check you guys out."  
"Yea that would be great! Umm we have a concert today...you wanna come?"  
"Sure sounds awesome!"  
"Ok how about I pick you up at around...7?"  
"Yeah sounds good."  
"Ok It's a date!" Frank said happily.

* * *

I was really happy that I met someone that I had something in common with. Frank and I immediately bonded. He was so cool, and really nice. He was also kinda cute. He had dark brown hair and green eyes, like me. (If you all don't know, Frank is in a band called My Chemical Romance...he is the guitarist...Frank Iero) I knew Frank was single. Manny told me. Manny was pretty cool. I don't know why everyone hated her. I guess I would find out sometime.  
School was finally over. As I walked through the doors of my house, I saw mom sitting at the kitchen table crying.  
"Mom...whats wrong?" I somehow had a feeling of what was wrong.  
"Kate...grandma died about an hour ago." My mom said, wiping the tears from her eyes.  
"No...No...she couldn't have...she was fine last night!" I started to cry, but at the same time I was extremely angry. "How could this happen?" I thought to myself.  
"And to top it all off, we lost the house in New Jersey...i forgot to pay the bills from the past couple of month...I guess I was too concerned about grandma to worry about the bills."  
"So that means we are going to have to live in Canada?" I said with the tears flowing out of my eyes.  
"Yes, honey. We have to live in Canada from now on. We just have to go back to New Jersey next month to get the rest of our belongings."  
I ran up my stairs. Sad and angry at the same time, I slammed the door and sat on my bed. I remembered about my date with Frank. I had to go downstairs and tell my mom to tell Frank the date was off if he called.  
"Mom..." i said  
"Yeah" she said, still crying.  
"I had a date tonight, but if he calls, can you tell him that I had to cancel?"  
"Of course not" my mom said.  
"Why?"  
"Because im not going to let this ruin your chances of meeting new people. Besides, the funeral is going to be on Wednesday. We have 2 more days...you go on that date."  
"Are you sure?" I mean, how are you going to watch Hannah and Jack by yourself?"  
"Ill manage...now go get ready" said my mom.  
"O-Ok..." I said, rather confused.

* * *

I couldn't figure out what to wear. I was looking through my closet when I found my favorite pair of jeans and a black and red AC/DC shirt. I put on my black and pink DC's and did my makeup. I put my hair up in a ponytail. I just finished brushing my teeth when Frank knocked on my front door.  
"Hey!" he said as I greeted him.  
"Hey...ready?" I said  
"Yea...wow...you really look beautiful."  
"Really? Thanks! You look good too!"  
"Thanks"  
We got into the car. Frank has a nice car. It was a black convertible with red seats and silver crossbones. It was awesome, a lot better than my car.  
"Kate, do you wanna hear the band? I have our CD..." Frank said  
"Oh sure!" I said excitedly.  
He put in the CD. I was amazed. They were amazing.  
"This song is called 'Thank you for the Venom'." Frank said  
"Woah...you guys are really good! I so can't wait to hear more!"  
Frank said that we were here. He got out of the car and opened the door for me. He was a real gentleman.  
We walked into the place. It was really big. There were at least 700 people in the audience. I was shocked. I didn't know Frank's band was that popular. No offence to him or anything, but when he said band, I thought he meant like a little band that played in garages and bars. I was wrong. I was VERY wrong.  
He introduced me to the rest of the band.  
"Kate this is the band" Frank said.  
"Hey" they said."Ok...here we have Gerard. He is the lead singer."  
"Nice to meet you." Gerard said as he gave me a hug.  
"Ok Gerard, she's with me" said Frank jokingly. "And this is Mikey...he plays the bass" he added.  
"Kate, this is Ray and Bob." he said as he approached the 2 guys sitting at the table.  
"Hey Kate" said Ray and Bob."

"Alright, I gotta go on, I'll see you later...umm can you give me a kiss for good luck?" Frank said shyly  
"Of course!"I said. I kissed him and it kinda turned into making out. We stood there for 2 minutes kissing. Then he heard Gerard say to come on, so he had to leave. That was one of the best moments of my life. It was so amazing. I think he really likes me.

* * *

After the concert, we went to Franks house. Frank called Emma and asked if she wanted to come over, and she said yes. When Emma arrived, I answered the door and let her in. Manny came also. We went up into Frank's room. I asked Manny if I could talk to her for a minute in private.  
"Manny, Ok, I don't know whats going on, but I think I really like Frank...what should I do?"  
"Kate, I think you should ask him to be your boyfriend...did he give you any signs that he likes you?"  
"Well last night at the concert, we kinda kissed...for a long time...but I still don't know if he likes me."  
"I could talk to him if you want..." Manny said  
"You would do that for me?"  
"Yeah of course Kate. Your one of my best friends."  
"Thanks so much Manny!" I said as I gave her a big hug.  
"No problem" Manny said

We went back into the room. Frank was sitting on the floor with Emma, showing her pictures of the band.  
"Umm Frank, can I talk to you for a sec?" Manny said.  
"Yeah, Sure...I'll be right back Emma." Frank said as he left the room with Manny.  
"Ok Frank...Im talking to you about Kate. She really likes you. She wants you to be her boyfriend...do you like her?"  
"Yeah...I mean, she's really sweet, beautiful and amazing...who wouldn't like her?" Frank said  
"Well do you want her to be your girlfriend?" Manny snapped.  
"Yeah...of course." Frank said.

When they came back into the room, Frank Asked to talk to me.  
"Kate, I heard that you wanted to be my girlfriend..." Frank said shyly  
"Umm yeah...kinda..." I said rather embarrassed.  
"Well I want to be your boyfriend." Frank said.  
"Really?" I exclaimed.  
"Yeah...I do." Frank said  
"Oh Ok...great!"

* * *

Out of nowhere, Frank grabbed me and kissed me. We stood in the hallway kissing for 5 minutes. Emma and Manny peeked out of Frank's bedroom door and saw us. I knew that they did because I heard them giggling. When Frank and I walked back into the room, Emma and Manny were trying their hardest not to laugh.  
"Umm guys, Im gonna say something."  
Emma and Manny looked at Frank.  
"What are you gonna say?" Emma said.  
"Well, I just wanna say that Kate and I are officially dating. She is my girlfriend." Frank said.  
"Really? Congratulations guys! Thats awesome!" Emma said.  
Emma looked at the clock. "Wow, Manny, Its almost 11. We should get home."  
"But Em, I don't need to be back until 1." Manny said.  
Emma pulled Manny and whispered in her ear "We should let them be alone."  
Manny faked a yawn and said "Yeah, im tired...lets go home, Em."  
"Ok bye guys...see you later." I said as they left.

"Well, now that were alone..." Frank said as he kissed me. I kissed him back.

* * *

I woke up next to Frank. We fell asleep on the floor after watching horror movies all night. He offered to take me to breakfast. I agreed and we jumped in the car. We went to I-HOP and got pancakes. Then all of the sudden, a girl came over and sat down next to us. She asked for a picture with Frank and an autograph. After she left, I told Frank that what just happened was pretty weird. He agreed. As we were leaving, a group of people were outside, holding cameras and pens and paper. There were atleast 40 people. It was crazy. After everyone took pictures and got autographs, we went to the movies.  
"What do you want to see, Kate?" Frank said  
"Umm how about...House of Wax...it looks pretty good." I said  
Frank said ok and we bought the tickets. We bought a soda and a large popcorn. I went over to the other stand and got 2 straws and napkins. When the movie started, I was getting pretty scared, so Frank wrapped his arm around me. He also covered my eyes for me when a scary part came on. He was the only guy I have ever loved, except for my other boyfriend.  
"Oh my god." I thought to myself. "I never broke up with Matt! What am I going to tell him?" I don't know how I could have possibly **forgotten** about him. I was so mad at myself.  
When the movie was over, I decided that it was time for Frank to meet my mom.

* * *

"Mom, Im home...and I brought someone with me." I said  
"Hi sweetie...who is this?" she asked pointing to Frank

"Mom, this is my new boyfriend, Frank."  
"Nice to meet you, Frank"  
"Nice to meet you too Ms. Bourne."  
"No, please, call me Eleanor" Mom said.  
"Ok mom, we are going to go upstairs ok?" I said  
"Ok...bye" Mom said


End file.
